Secret Admirer
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Someone's been leaving gifts her gifts lately. Just who is this secret admirer of hers? (fem!Midoriya)


**Secret Admirer**

 **[fem!Izuku Midoriya x Bakugou Katsuki]**

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror – a small freckled face, big round eyes, small button nose, thin lips, messy green hair, and a petite frame. She sighed heavily, ruffling her bangs.

It was no wonder boys didn't find her attractive, not that she wanted attention. But it just hurt that boys don't think she's feminine enough.

The years have not been good to her – years of bullying from her peers, especially from her childhood friend. All her life, she was told that she was either too lanky or too ugly, sometimes both. Sometimes, she was called worst names from Kacchan.

Growing up, however, she neither cared or minded about her appearance. Looks were the last thing on her mind. What mattered was the smile she wore on her face, it was more than enough, especially if she wanted to be a good hero.

Still, it didn't hurt to receive at least one decent compliment from someone, anyone other than her mother, to make her feel more like a woman. All the bullying took a toll on her.

"Izuki," came her mother's voice. "breakfast!"

"Coming!" picking her backpack from her bed, she rushed out of her room, putting her everyday insecurities behind.

* * *

"Deku-chan has really neat penmanship!" praised Uraraka beside her, leaning over to look. "And very detailed, too!"

It was physical education class and Izuki had brought along her trusty notebook, to jolt down details about her classmates and their quirks. She couldn't help it, it was a habit.

"T-Thanks," she blushed, putting her notebook away, hoping she hadn't been muttering under her breath. That too, was a habit, an annoying one.

"But it's kinda charred, don't you think?" Kirishima pointed out as he approached them.

Izuki spared a look at the blond sitting in front of her, remembering how he burned the very notebook and tossed it out in a pond. It taken a while before her notebook dried up. She didn't want to throw it away, because it held precious information about certain heroes. It'd be a waste if she just threw it away, plus, it still had a lot of pages to them.

Putting a smile on, she says "It's alright, it gives it a sort of authentic look, don't you think?"

* * *

Opening her shoe locker, her friend's banters ringing, Izuki was about to reach for her shoes when the sight of a blue notebook caught her by surprise. Both Uraraka and Iida noticed the change in their friend.

Tentatively, Izuki reached for the notebook, staring at it in confusion and surprise. There was a piece of paper taped on top, with a small message that read: 'For your notes'

Uraraka squealed excitedly. "It looks like you got yourself a secret admirer!"

Bewildered, Izuki's cheeks burned. "W-Wha–? M-Me?"

"Of course! What else could it be?"

"It could be a trap!" Iida eyes the notebook skeptically.

"That's ridiculous, Iida-kun!" the brunette frowned at her friend. "it's just a harmless notebook!"

A frown marred Izuki's face, her friend's voice diminishing in the background, focused at the object in her hand before it disappeared. Somebody must have thought she was too poor to afford a new notebook and was generous enough to hand this to her. So, she puts it away in her bag and walks home.

* * *

The notebook incident was quickly forgotten overnight, Izuki passing it off as an act of generosity from one of her classmates. So, she was in for a surprise when the next day, something else was sitting in her locker the next day.

And then the next day.

And the next day.

And the next day.

And then they just kept coming.

One day, she got into a huge fight with Kacchan. It was so bad that one of their teachers had to step in. Izuki couldn't look at the blond, who sat just right in front of her, without forgetting the words he threw at her – all hurtful and full of venom. She actually teared up, needing to take a breather before she broke down in front of everyone. It was like middle school again, without being ridiculed in public.

Later that day, she received a note, the paper was crumpled but the penmanship neat and clear with just two words written on them – 'Cheer Up'. Its simple words of encouragement warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face, instantly forgetting the turmoil from earlier.

In an effort to find out the identity of the sender of her gifts the teen had tried to ask her classmates, but found nothing. Some have speculated that they were from another class. Uraraka highly suspected that they were from a secret admirer. Izuki just laughed it off.

"Deku-chan, why won't you believe me?"

She shrugged, reaching into the plastic for a piece of chocolate. "It's unbelievable I guess, I mean it's _me_."

The brunette frowned at her. "Of course, it's you! Why wouldn't it be?"

Swallowing, she shrugged. "It's just…I'm average looking?"

"No, you're not!" Uraraka said hotly. "You're Deku-chan, the cutest most thoughtful most amazing person I know and so does everyone else!"

Izuki smiled, deciding not to argue, holding out the plastic bag filled with chocolates. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

Shaking her head, the brunette politely declined. "No thanks! Whoever your secret admirer is must have spent a great deal on making those chocolates for you and you alone. I'd feel bad if I took one."

Today's gifts were a bag of homemade chocolate – a bit overdone or done poorly in the making, but delicious nonetheless. And Izuki appreciated the effort.

Iida, who was mysteriously quiet all this time, decided to speak. "I don't like this."

"Hmm?" the two girls hummed in unison, turning to the tall teen in question.

"What I mean to say is, I don't the idea of not knowing this person. What if it's a trap, from a villain?"

Uraraka and Izuki exchanged looks.

"And the chocolates are poisoned as we speak! Midoriya-kun, you must stop- "

"If a villain gets in, a teacher would have noticed already. Besides, I'd think villains would drop bombs in a locker than chocolates, don't you think?" the brunette says in a matter factually.

That seemed to silence the tall boy, he hung his head in silence.

"So Deku-chan, while we're at it, what do you think of your secret admirer?"

"I'd rather not think about it, honestly."

"What? Why?"

She shrugs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just don't want to get my hopes up. I mean, I'm thankful for the thought and all, but that's just it."

"But do you think if you met them, you'd like them?"

Izuki gave it a thought, tilting her head. "Maybe…"

"Oho~ Or possibly, you want them to be your type?" Suddenly, she squealed. "What _is_ your type, Deku-chan?"

At her friend's enthusiasm, Izuki backed away slightly, gulping on her chocolate. "M-My type?" putting her chocolates away, her face scrunched up as she gave it a thought. Never had the thought ever came to her, but just thinking about it now really made her think. "Someone…nice," she began, her voice soft and gentle, cheeks tinting. "and cheerful, who respects me and my choices, who'd support me in whatever I do, someone kind, dependable, and just someone I can be with without any pretenses."

"That sounds logical, and pretty much what everyone aspires in a partner." Iida agrees as Uraraka hums in thought, her face brightening up.

"That description makes me think of Kirishima-kun!"

As soon as she said that, a loud boom resounded, and it sounded like it came from behind them. Looking over her shoulder, Izuki found the said redhead, attempting to calm his blond companion, who looked pissed – as always.

 _Kirishima-kun, huh?_

He hit everything every mark on her type as she just mentioned of earlier, but, "Like I said, I'd rather not think about it."

* * *

It was over a month now, and the gifts still came. Izuki wasn't sure if she could live with receiving gifts every day from an anonymous source, no matter if they had good intentions or not. It was rather uncomfortable, but at the same time, kind of flattering.

No matter how much effort she put, she couldn't find the sender (not once, using the words 'secret admirer'). She failed every time. And so, she decided to lay it to rest – give up, for short.

Just staring at her gifts reminded her that Kacchan used to receive them back in middle school, after all, he _was_ rather popular despite his explosive personality that reflected his quirk. But he always threw them away, even going as far as to destroy a girl's love letter _right. In. front. Of. Her._ Yes, it happened. It was rather cruel.

Just thinking about it made Izuki think of the kind of girl Kacchan could like – probably someone as strong, independent, and sassy like him. A dominatrix, perhaps?

Then again, it's Kacchan! It's weird to think of him of ever having feelings for someone.

One day, she had forgotten one of her notes, clumsily leaving it in her shoe locker on the way home. Uraraka had offered to go with her, but Izuki told her to go ahead.

The building was filled with fewer people now as she entered since it was after class hours, Izuki quickened her steps, not wanting to be caught, or worse, closed on. Upon nearing the lockers, her pace slowed, up ahead, she could hear noises, probably a student going through their locker as they were getting ready to leave– she stopped cold.

Despite the lights turned off, through the dark, her eyes could make out the outline of the person in front of her, who was placing another item into her shoe locker. There were no words, all of them just seemed to fly out of her head.

But somehow, she managed to breathe out, "K-Kacchan…?"

The blond froze, slowly turning his head to meet her dead in the eye. "Deku," his voice came, a bit strained.

Izuki blinked multiple times, her eyes refusing to believe what was in front of her. That after all this time, all the gifts, the secret heartfelt messages, all of them, came from _him_ – Kacchan. Her childhood friend. Her tormentor. Her bully.

Bakugou Katsuki.

Suddenly, she felt weary – very, _very_ weary, as if lead was piled on her shoulders. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Her shoulders shook, a weird strained laugh coming out of her mouth, unsettling the blond teen. "…is this some kind of joke?"

That made him frown. "Huh!?"

Izuki didn't even flinch, still in disbelief. "Are you playing with me right now, Kacchan?"

He sputtered at her accusation. "The fuck- No!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Bakugou was rendered speechless, taking a step back, having never heard her raise his voice before. It was different from that one time in class, because it was a heat of moment kind of thing, this was of genuine anger, betrayal, and disbelief.

"Fucking, no damn it, I'm not!"

She braved a few steps, hands clenched to her sides. "Then why are you doing this?"

Izuki should be happy. She _wished_ she was happy. Yet all she felt was hurt, pain.

He looked away, avoiding her eyes, voice low. "This wasn't even supposed to happen."

"Then what _was_ supposed to happen?" she challenged.

He rolled his eyes, still refusing her gaze. "You going on with your life, dipshit! Receiving gifts, that was it!"

"You were the last person I thought who'd do this to me." She choked breath hitching with every intake. "This is so unlike you, why are you even doing this?" This was so far from the young man she knew, the one she grew up with. The look Izuki gave him was honestly freaking him out, it was like she was piecing him together, as if encountering a stranger.

"The fuck…? Shit, you just don't get it, do you? I'm not playing around!"

"What– "

Frustratingly running his hands through his hair, with pinked cheeks he yelled. "I like you, stupid Deku!"

Her world stopped.

Quick before she could stop them, tears began to form, blurring her view. They slipped before she could stop them, alarming the blond in front of her. Before he could take another step, she bowed.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings!" Her hands balled into fists at her side, to stop the shaking of her body, to still herself of the turmoil inside.

Silence ensued. She could feel her tears dripping down her nose, they just won't stop coming.

This can't be happening. This _just_ can't be happening! She wished it was all just a bad dream.

A sharp intake of breath. "So that's how it's going to be?" came his rough voice, surprisingly quiet, she looked up, tears still spilling. "You rejecting me just like that?" he met her gaze, eyes burning. "Fuck it, I refuse your rejection!"

Sputtering, she took a few steps back, creating more distance from the fiery teen. "Since when do you get to decide my feelings?"

"It's your fault for making me feel this way," he yelled, face turning red. "so take responsibility for it, fucking damn it! What I feel is not a joke, I didn't choose to feel like this towards you. And I refuse to be rejected just like that. So, whether you like it or not, you'll just choose to accept me, Deku!"

Something inside her snapped. "I can't believe you…" she shakes her head incredulously, furiously wiping her tears away. "You say you like me, yet you treat me like shit."

Izuki laughed without humor. "Did you think I'd forget what you've done to me? All those years?" his face warped in guilt, her words piercing. "Do you think I've forgotten it all just like that? How easy it is to flush out everything you've said and done to me? You've got to be kidding me!" Tears came back, hot and angry, staining her already wet face. "And every time, I find myself forgiving you, no matter how much you hurt me. Isn't it funny? Isn't it _fucking_ ironic?" She shook her head, gasping for breath, meeting his gaze. "But not this time."

She turned, intending to leave.

A touch of her wrist stopped her, Kacchan's pleading call, the expression on his face were actually soft and sincere. "Deku- "

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

She cried herself to sleep that night.

Honestly, she didn't know it would be this difficult, or this painful.

Finding out the identity of her secret admirer led her to all sorts of chaos, starting from emotional.

Why did it have to be _him_? Of all people!

It was like the universe was playing a big joke on her. But she's not laughing with them. It's not funny, never was, never will.

* * *

Everyone in class 1-A could tell that something was off between her and Bakugou, no matter how hard she tried to act otherwise. Despite knowing the identity of her secret admirer, Izuki hadn't disclosed it to anyone. Bakugou continued with his gifts, but Izuki refused to accept them.

Since his confession, Izuki avoided Bakugou like the plague.

It wasn't easy, after years of being bullied by the teen.

To have your own childhood friend/bully as your secret admirer has got to be a nightmare and one big fat joke, and it was also stupidly cliché – like a stupid rom-com film.

Even without telling, everyone pretty much had guessed that the secret admirer/sender was Bakugou. And that knowledge alone made things tense and awkward.

"I didn't think it'd be Bakugou-kun," says Uraraka, watching how her green-haired friend was quick to avoid the blond, who carefully approached her with a bouquet of flowers. "Poor Deku-chan, I can't imagine what she's feeling right now."

"That's true." Iida agreed, arms folded against his chest. "I can't help but think that this is another form of bullying." With a heavy sigh, he watches as his friend re-enter their room, only to run at the sight of Bakugou chasing after her, holding out his (in pieces and rejected) bouquet. "It must be hard to have your secret admirer to be the one person who's been tormenting you all your life. I don't like this."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Give him a break!" Kirishima shouts, quick to act on his friend's defense. "Can't you see that the guy's trying?"

As one, the group watched as Izuki brushed off the blond, causing him to drop the bouquet as she rushed out of the classroom. Bakugou had the rarest look of hurt on his face, watching the rejected flowers on the ground.

"But you can't blame Deku-chan," Uraraka pointed out, coming in her friend's defense, Iida with her. "I mean, she's been through a lot _because_ of Bakugou-kun!" Iida nodded, agreeing with her.

"I don't approve of this at all." A quiet voice says, belonging to a white and red-haired teen. Kirishima met his stoic gaze, challenging him, unnerving. "He obviously doesn't respect Midoriya at all."

The redhead grumbled, peeking up at the blond, remembering the times he caught him reading a shoujo manga, specifically on a love confession scene, how red in the face his friend was at being caught, or the many times he caught him staring at the green-haired girl from afar with a tender expression. Ever since the notebook, he's been looking up on different kinds of things he could give her or how he's been paying extra close attention to her to give him an idea. There was no mistaking these efforts he was making for her. And though he was a difficult person, he was trying, _trying_ so hard, damn it!

"People deserve a second chance, you know!?"

* * *

"Deku-chan, are you alright?" Uraraka asked worriedly, noting the distressed look on her friend's face.

The green-haired teen shook her head, hands on either side of her face. "I don't get it, I've always wanted to patch up things with Kacchan, but not like this." Putting a hand on her face, her voice muffled. "How did it even come to this? I'm so confused."

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, she gave a gentle squeeze. "Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

Lifting her face off her hands, Uraraka could see the lines on her face, how draining the situation is doing to her.

"I have, but he just won't listen, you know? I've rejected all of his advances, yet he says he refuses to be plain rejected. Who does that?" Sitting straight, she exhaled deeply, slumping her back against the wooden bench. "And,"

"And?"

"It's unfair! He's so unfair!" Feeling tears well up, she took another shaky breath and buried her face in her hands.

Seeing her friend hurt was hard, having seen her been through so much in the past months. Clearly, Bakugou doesn't seem to care for her at all if he can't even listen to her or lower his damn pride to see just how much stress he's putting on her. He clearly didn't deserve her.

But Kirishima thought otherwise, ever the optimist he was who obviously sided with his best friend.

From what he heard, he could understand why everyone was against the idea of the two – Bakugou has a terrible temper he just can't seem to control, and Midoriya's been long traumatized over his treatment towards her. Still, times have changed, if only she could see how much the blond boy was being earnest with his advances towards her.

From the bushes, Kirishima and Ashido Mina eavesdropped on the two, to check on Midoriya's feelings on their blond friend. "Ah, if this goes on, nothing will change!" Ashido complained beside him. "Bakugou really has to get his temper in check!"

"That's true. But I'm surprised to see you on his side, Ashido."

"Hihi, I'm a sucker for romance! And despite Bakugou's explosive personality, him trying to reach out to Midoriya really shows that he's trying for her."

"Right? Right!? Why can't everybody see that?"

Ashido hummed, giving it a thought. "Well, everyone's used to him being _him_ , I guess."

Kirishima sighed, shoulders dropping. "That's true."

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't lose on his lady, though!"

"Yeah, that's it! It's not manly enough!"

"Still, how do we get Midoriya to see that Bakugou's serious this time?"

As the two gave it a thought, they came to a conclusion: it's hard. Just knowing the person they're helping and his complex history with the person he likes. Still, Kirishima's optimistic mind did not yield.

"…hey, I think I know what'll cheer you up," came Uraraka's voice in a sing-song. "Why don't we go somewhere fun this weekend? You, me, and Iida-kun!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"And," she paused for a dramatic effect. "we get to watch that All Might movie you wanted to see."

Immediately the green-haired girl perked up, the magical word being said. "Well, I guess I could…"

Uraraka smiled in relief, seeing her friend relax. "That's the spirit, Deku-chan!"

Kirishima's face brightened, an idea coming to mind.

* * *

Come Saturday, the three met up at the station and slowly went through their day together.

Although it was strange to understand just how into All Might Izuki was, Uraraka and Iida were more than happy to indulge their friend. After all, what were friends for, right?

And as it turned it, it was a pretty good film – chronicling everything All Might has done to live up to his title as the 'Symbol of Peace' and change the ways of how a hero is. Though, it was hard to concentrate on the movie with Izuki fangirling every now and then.

As the movie slowly came to its climax, Izuki had a thought, a sudden thought – one day, someday, All Might will be all but a memory. Though they had quirks, they weren't invincible. That was the rule of life: it was uncertain, there's no way of knowing when one's time was up. And that terrified her.

All her life, she looked up to the world's greatest hero. And now, a world without him?

Without warning, Izuki stood up from her seat and ran off the theatre crying, Iida and Uraraka quick to follow after her. Running into the washroom, she let out her tears, uncaring that women were eyeing her strangely. It wasn't until Uraraka came did the green-haired girl calm down, she, who was quick to comfort her friend.

Iida waited for them outside the washroom, like the gentleman he was. Knowing they wouldn't be allowed back inside, the three decided to grab some food. Izuki was sandwiched between her two friends, trying to calm down.

Just as they left the cinema, a voice called from behind them.

"Deku!"

She froze, a shiver running down her spine.

Slowly, she turned, finding a breathless Kacchan, Ashido, and Kirishima behind him.

Just when she thought she could take a break from him.

"Deku, are you alright?"

Shakily, she shook her head, taking a step back.

"Deku, wait!" the blond panicked, holding his hands out. Frustration filled her nerves, fighting the urge to cry again. "No, don't cry, please don't cry!" _Did he just say please?_ "J-Just…" Panic filled his face, anger nowhere to be seen. "Just listen, okay? Hear me out, and I promise, I won't bother you again."

"Just leave us alone!" yelled Uraraka, glaring at the blond. "You're stressing her out!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. He just wants to talk, s'all." Kirishima reasoned out, quick to defend his friend.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to intrude us on our day," Iida replied, pushing his glasses back. "That's quite rude of you."

"Well, how else are we going to get them to talk?" Ashido asked arms crossed over her chest.

"How about never?" Uraraka's usually kind disposition vanished, her glare unwavering to the blond, who was eyeing her green-haired friend. Stepping in front of Izuki, she blocked the green-haired girl from the blond and the blond from eyeing her friend.

Grateful for her friend's action, Izuki turned around, calming her breathing as her friends argued. Her fear from earlier gone entirely, replaced by the situation now.

Honestly? Their fighting soon became progressively violent by the second that it was starting to create a scene.

This was supposed to be a day to take a break from everything – academics and Kacchan, a day to be with two of her closest friends. Just why was he so desperate to talk to her? And how did it get this bad that their friends had to back them?

While her friends were busy arguing amongst themselves, a stranger approached her.

"Oh wow, it must be my lucky day." Casually, the stranger drapes his hand over the girl. "This definitely feels like fate or destiny." Before the girl could break free, the stranger leans down and whispers. "Nice running into you again, Midoriya Izuki."

Her spine tingled upon recognition of the owner of the voice. Izuki's own harsh breathing was loud in her ears. Ever so slowly, she lifted her head to his to the dangerous smile belonging to one of the most notorious villains alive, his smile was wrong, the way it resembled a knife, gleaming teasingly, with its edges just ready to slice through anything.

Tomura Shigaraki daintily wrapped his fingers around her throat, just four of them while his middle finger caressing her skin teasingly, warning her should she make a scene that he could easily put away with her with his quirk, separating her from her friends.

"Easy now, girl, I just want to talk."

* * *

It had taken the mall's security personnel to break off the teen's arguing, just in time as a few of them seemed to be ready to use their quirks – it was that extreme. And just in time for them to realize that Izuki had gone missing.

Wasting no time, the group split up.

Bakugou's heart was pounding in his chest like it was ready to burst out.

As a child, Izuki tended to be reckless – he was more, but he was lucky to have her look after him. Now that they were older, it's not like her to just go wandering off. She wasn't one to let people deal with her troubles, she always sought to have them dealt with one way or another. That's one of the things he loved about her – she was headstrong, selfless, she was strong.

 _"You should go kill yourself,"_ he once told her, mocking her of her quirklessness. What he wouldn't give to turn back time.

Truth was, ever since Izuki turned out to be quirkless, his goal was set: he was going to be _her_ hero. Izuki was his topmost priority; the whole world could suck it at second.

Together, they both admired the great All Might, aspired even to be like him, but to young Katsuki, he intended to be even greater than the Symbol of Peace in the eyes of young Izuki. He wanted that starry-eyed look of absolute adoration reserved only for him.

Over time, however, he gradually forgot all about it as he became fascinated with the idea of acquiring such a cool quirk.

Of course, it wasn't easy dealing with alien feelings towards your childhood friend. Thus, he resorted to calling her names. In addition, he was prideful. Although he was the one with the quirk, she was the one holding him up. He didn't like that, didn't like that she looked down on him.

Thinking about it, he could understand her newfound fear of him, her confusion with his sudden attraction towards her, given their history.

But fuck, he was willing to change!

He knew he was a terrible person, knew how rotten he was, but for her, he was willing to better himself!

He's not perfect – he won't guarantee that he won't make Deku cry or worry about him, but he was willing to improve, to be a better man. For her, he was willing to do it all.

This wasn't just some way to clean up his name, this was his way of being Izuki's hero!

Reaching the plaza, he kept his eyes peeled for a familiar shade of dark green – his breathing harsh, sweat covering his skin.

How long had he been running around searching for her? Just where could she be? Deku was never, _never_ one to just run off when she was with friends – she'd always tell them firsthand. And even if she did slip off, she'd always, _always_ be found in places like the bookstore, or the hero novelty store.

He cursed under his breath, frustration and worry growing by the minute.

Just as he was about to turn on his heel, his eye quickly caught on two figures sitting under a tree – has there always been a tree in this mall? (Then again, he doesn't go out much.)

He stopped in his tracks, he knew that shade of green anywhere, knew that mass of curly locks, except, she wasn't alone. Deku was sitting next to a hooded stranger by the benches, out of sight and in the dark.

And she looked scared- no, she looked terrified.

Lowering his sight, he noticed the stranger's fingers wrapped around her neck, his middle finger tapping playfully to her skin like a warning.

Without thinking twice, he threw his hands back and let out an explosion, accelerating him towards them, fists slamming into the stranger's face. Screams were heard as the stranger was sent flying, rolling on the ground like a puppet, his hood fell from his face. Bakugou quickly stepped in front of Deku protectively.

"Oi," he snarled, sparks combusting from his hands. "you put your fucking hands on her and I'll break every single one of your bones!"

Smirking, the stranger gave a chilling smirk. "Ah, isn't this sweet? The prince comes to save the princess."

Behind him, Deku was coughing, her voice strained as she called out. "K-Ka…Kacchan…!"

"The fuck do you want with her, fuckface?!"

Dusting himself off, he calmly raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down, we're all friends here. I just wanted to talk to her is all."

His hands were on her neck, as if ready to squeeze the life out of her. But it was only four fingers, something worse could have happened if it were all five fingers – Deku knew that, having known who this stranger was.

Gray hair, deathly pale skin – Bakugou remembered him from the USJ attack.

"Don't bullshit with me, you're not her friend!" roared the blond.

His expression dropped, irritation flashing his eyes. "Ah, such a loud kid. So annoying." He took one step towards them, the crowd panicked. Bakugou stood his ground, waiting for something, anything to happen-

"Kacchan!"

Panicked, he quickly turned, in time to see Deku about to be taken away by the stranger. _How the fuck did he-?_

Quick to act, he shoved Deku out of the way and blasted at the enemy. But he disappeared into a mist before his explosions could even touch him.

The stranger reappeared in front of them, Bakugou stepped in front of Deku. The corners of his lips lift into a smirk, having bested by the blond.

"You fucker."

"Kids are so fun to rile up," he says mockingly. Turning to the green-haired teen, he flashes a menacing smile. Bakugou didn't like that smile. "I'll see you again, Midoriya Izuki." And then he was whisked away by a black mist.

Cursing under his breath, he stepped closer to Deku as he looked around, not letting his guard down for a second, they might come back for her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight without a fight.

"Deku-chan!"

"Midoriya! Bakugou!"

Hearing the calls of their classmates did little to calm his nerves, eyes searching for any potential threats, his hands were noticeably shaking. It was only when he heard a groan behind him did he snap out of it.

"Deku?" seeing her frazzled state – her hair a mess, her foot was sprained, fear forming in her face with tears freely streaming down her face as she held her bruised neck – his face darkened, hands balling into a fist, sparks bursting. " _What did that fucker do to you?_ "

The green-haired girl wheezed, struggling to form words.

Although low, he found out that the stranger – as it turned out, was Shiragaki Tomura – wanted to catch up. It had been a while since they last talked.

To his shock, this wasn't the first time they met and talked in public. Uraraka, he noticed, visibly paled at the mention of the notorious villain. His hands balled into fists, fingers digging into his skin – and, where was he?

Having informed the police of the situation, Deku was brought to the police station for interrogation. Bakugou went with her, not wanting to leave her out of his sight. The rest of their classmates had left (having felt that they had intruded enough), save for Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugou who wanted to see her through.

Bakugou could not calm down, his mind was in haywire over what just happened. Deku was almost taken away from him. Had he not reacted quick and she would've- he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it.

Yeah, he might've avoided her being taken away, but as a result? She sustained a sprain because of him.

Some hero he turned out to be.

The door pulled open, the three awaiting teens quickly rose to their feet, and revealed the green-haired teen, limping towards them. Iida was quick to take her from the accompanying policeman's arms, helping her walk to the other two.

Uraraka practically ran up to her, eyes glossy. "Deku-chan, are you alright?"

She nodded, wearing a weak smile on her lips. "Thank you for your concern everyone. And I'm sorry to worry you all."

"We're just glad that you're alright," Uraraka says, clasping her friend's hands. Iida offered a smile, grateful to see her on her feet.

He wanted to say something, to make his presence known and to show that he was relieved to see her, but he just stood there. His whole body felt like lead, making his actions stiff. Just looking at them made him think that he didn't deserve to be there, that none of this would have happened in he hadn't intervened.

"Kacchan?" came Deku's sweet voice, snapping him off his thoughts.

Those big green eyes he loved so much stared at him inquisitively, making his heart skip a beat. She had almost been snatched away before his very eyes, that had been the single most terrifying thing to have happened to him. And right now, just seeing her in front of him in one piece was enough to quell his nerves.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Was all he could say.

"No, it's okay Bakugou-kun, I've got– "

"Just hand her over."

Iida turns to the green-haired teen in question, she sighs, nods her head in surrender.

A car was waiting for them outside the station, Deku turned to the two teens, thanking and apologizing for the day, before getting in with Bakugou. The car ride was quiet, the only noise was the engine, the occasional murmurs from the policeman's radio. Every now and then, Bakugou turned to the teen beside him, like he was assuring himself that she was there.

When they reached her apartment unit, Bakugou offered to carry her up. Tired, and still in shock to see him today, she let him.

Silence filled the two once again, neither said a word not that they had much to say to the other anyway.

Carrying Deku on his back reminded him of a memory some years ago – they about 7, and it was exactly like the situation they were in, and Deku was exclaiming praises at how strong he was. He merely scoffed it off, saying it was nothing. But deep inside, just hearing her praise boosted his ego.

But look at them now – Katsuki Bakugou's ego was way over his head, leading him to hurt her. He felt terrible. It may be years ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago. What he wouldn't give to change things.

"Deku?" he called over his shoulder, worried about her silence.

Izuki peered up, big green eyes blinking at him in question. If only she knew how those eyes drove him to the edge.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked again never expecting to hear that from him, his voice was gentle and soft, before slowly nodding, burying her face between his shoulder blades. He sighed, that was enough for him.

* * *

It had been over a week since the incident, and things were slowly returning to normal.

The Midoriya household was at its usual quiet pace with Mrs. Midoriya attending to the dishes as she called for her daughter to hurry up or she'll be late for school. The younger Midoriya called back from her room, the older woman shook her head with a laugh.

Just as she finished the dishes, the doorbell rang. Wiping her hands clean, she headed for the door. Turning the knob, she jumped in surprised to find who was standing behind the door. "Ka-Katsuki-kun!"

Swallowing, the blond shuffled on the spot, nodding head at her. "G-Good morning, auntie."

"Mom, who is– "green eyes widened at the sight of the boy standing on their doorstep.

The blond shifted on spot, standing a bit straighter when he meets her gaze. "Hey, Deku."

He felt his heart quicken, his mouth falling open at the sight of her – even if she was simply in her uniform.

"Kacchan…" she whispered.

"I…I…" he cupped the back of his neck, shyly asking. "I'll walk you to school."

She blinked at that, thinking she heard him wrong. But seeing the look in his eyes, she knew that he wasn't. Although a part of her was still at war with the idea of Bakugou Katsuki, his actions last week seemed to have pacified them.

Slowly, she bopped her head, the corners of her smile lifting into a small smile.

Her smile was blinding, reminding him of the first time he felt the need to protect that smile, the time he realized what she meant to him – he couldn't help but smile back.

It was a start.

* * *

 **A/N** **: inspired by a doujin I saw on tumblr (just remove the spaces:** **sabnhadou . tumblr post / 161217962070)** **but added my twist on it (my special dose of angst huehe). I sort of based this in real life as I was bullied as a kid and thought that the situation would work on a female's perspective, so im sorry for readers who take offense or are tired of genderbent fics.**

 **I wrote this in honor of Bullying Awareness Month – which I always confuse when to celebrate. Thing is, bullying a girl is a whole different story especially if the bully is a guy. Believe me, I've spent my whole life thinking I was never desirable, enough, etc. I was even reluctant to try new hairstyles, fashion trends and even warm up to makeup because my bullies' words ring every time and their jeers have become the demons now torturing me every day of my life. I never thought of myself as beautiful from then on, always cringing at my reflection in the mirror, even when I have makeup on. I can say I look good for a second, but later on, I'd jokingly say I look like a clown. And that will never change. Bottom line is: girls never forget.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I own nothing but the plot.**


End file.
